The Difference Between Us and Them
by xxWARxx
Summary: They ran from the one place they called HOME. They didn't know where they would go but that didn't matter; it had begun. The minute their feet beat against that asphalt, they had no idea what kind of hellish war they'd gotten themselves into.


_Disclaimer - I don't own any part of the _X-Men _franchise. I do, however, own any/all OC's I incorporate into this story, the plot, and anything else you may not recognize (_**Copyright © xxWARxx**_)._

* * *

><p><strong>Mutants.<strong>

**Some frown upon them as if they were abominations that dot the face of the Earth while others fear them. They figure that since mutants can do more things than they can, they're automatically considered an unwanted danger that will terrorize the people of the world. They're hated because they're different. **

**But that's the problem in Society nowadays; it doesn't matter who you are or what you can do. If you're different in the slightest, you're branded for life.**

* * *

><p>Jonah watched as his mother, Lucy, and sister, Charlotte, sat in chairs and were held at gunpoint from the staircase, heart beating a mile a minute, and he prayed no one could hear him. The first man, who was wearing all black and the only thing visible were his eyes through a jagged slash through the ski mask, stood next to them with the gun in his hand. The other one, who wore the same exact thing and just seemed a little beefier, had a bag in his hand and was walking through the house quietly, picking up whatever shiny expensive-looking thing he could find and stuffing it in the bag.<p>

He now hid behind the thin, small table that had room for all of one vase. The fancy glass container held a very long plant whose leaves grazed the dark wooden surface of the table. He knew no one could see him; when he looked down, he couldn't even see himself! That is, unless he began to flicker in and out because he couldn't control being invisible for more than a few minutes. But still, if he stepped on the creaky floor boards, they would hear him. Once the burly thief was near him, Jonah stepped behind him quietly, following his every movement. He held up his hands and he heard the sound of sparks flaring. _Crap! _he thought, wincing at the sound.

"What was that?" the man holding the gun to his sister and mother said, turning sharply and pointing the gun in the direction of the noise. The man didn't know he had his gun pointed straight at Jonah and if he were to shoot, the bullet would have had a clean shot straight through his head. Jonah gulped.

"I don't know," the bigger one said, to busy eyeing their mother's pearl necklaces she had accidentally left on the coffee table before placing them into the bag to be paying enough attention.

Charlotte, catching on to what the sound was, spoke up quickly. "Something's wrong with our oven. It makes weird noises even when it's off."

The man turned back to her, gun pointed at her forehead this time. "You lyin' to me, little girl?"

"Why would I lie when you could easily shoot me for it?"

Lucy squeezed her daughter's hand tighter.

The man narrowed his eyes at the teenager's quick tongue. Jonah, obviously relieved, continued to follow the other one around the house, trailing behind him, waiting for him to stop so he could get a grip on him and shock him.

Finally, the moment came. The man stopped, looking intently for more things, and Jonah found his chance. He grasped the man's shoulder's, fingers curling around him tightly.

"What the-!"

The man fell to the ground, eyes wide open.

The one with the gun turned again to find his companion lying on the floor, twitching uncontrollably. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before turning back to Charlotte and Lucy. "You lied to me, you little bitch!"

Without hesitation, the man fired the gun. Lucy and Charlotte both screamed and Charlotte flung her hand out instinctively. The two expected to hear the sound of the bullet crashing into something-possibly some_one_, though neither of them would admit that-but was surprised to find that it never even came close to them.

Charlotte opened her eyes to see what appeared to be a shield in front of her and her mother and a hole on the wall opposite them. "Oh my God," Lucy whispered.

"You…you _freak_!" the man hissed before catching sight of something flicker to the right. He found a tall boy, one who seemed about seventeen, standing there with his hands up. He looked down at the gun in his hands and back at the boy, contemplating something. He fired again.

"NO!" Charlotte screamed before flinging her hand out once more. Another clear disk with milky colored strands dancing around in it flew from her hand and just as the bullet was about to hit her younger brother, it collided with the flying disk and ricocheted off it. Before any one of them knew it, the man holding the gun fell heavily to the ground.

No one moved and there wasn't a sound to be heard in the eerie silence that filled the room. Jonah stared back at his mother and sister's faces for a few minutes before walking right up to Charlotte and Lucy and hugging them both tightly. Only Charlotte responded, however, to the warm embrace. The mother sat frozen, still staring at the dead body that lie on her floor.

Jonah pulled back to see relief on his sister's face and shock and fear on his mother's.

"Mom?" they asked, trying to snap her out of it. "Mom? Talk to us. Mom!"

Then she was pulled back to the reality of what just happened. People had tried to rob her house, she was held with her daughter at _gunpoint_, her son did…well, he did _something_ she couldn't explain to one of the people who tried to steal from them while her daughter had blocked a bullet headed toward herself and her and again just a second later when her brother was almost shot.

Then she realized _how_ they did it. Her children, her _babies_, the prides and joys of her life, had just shown her that they were the one thing she despised most of all.

Her children were _mutants_.

She stood and walked backwards up against the wall and sank down, drawing her knees up to her chest with wide eyes and whispered, "Who are you people?"

Jonah and Charlotte shared a look of worry. "Mom, we're you're kids. I'm Charlotte, your daughter and this is you're son, Jonah."

"No," she shook her head. "No, you're not my kids. My k-kids aren't _freaks_. My kids aren't _mutants_."

The way she spoke when she said the last word made Charlotte flinch. _Mutants_. She'd heard the things her mother said about them, they both had. She thought of mutants as unnatural beasts that shouldn't even be here, that shouldn't be living. Everything their mother had said to them, every last thing, meant nothing now. When she spoke those words, she told them what she thought of them, what they now were to her.

"Mom, we-" Jonah tried but she cut him off

"Get the _hell_ out of my house, you _monsters_!"

They stood there for a moment, hurt and betrayal clear on their young faces, just staring at the women who refused to stare back at them. Jonah just grabbed his sister's hand and led her upstairs. The two went to their rooms and grabbed backpacks. They stuffed them with clothes and other things they thought they would need. Charlotte quickly snatched the heavy tin can in which she kept all her money in and stuffed it into the bag, just like the other contents.

"I want you outta my house!"

The sixteen-year-old turned to find her mother standing in the doorway standing a good ten feet away, eyes red and wide, burning with fear and hatred. She stood with her feet spread apart and she held the gun up to her daughter with violently shaking hands. Charlotte looked more scared in that moment than she had this entire night.

"Mom," she began in a pleading voice. "Mom, please, just put the gun down."

"Just go," she whispered, gun still in hand and still shaking.

"But-"

"JUST GO!"

And Charlotte ran from the room. She grabbed Jonah's hand and they ran out of the house they had grown up in. All the party's, the laughs, the tears, the _memories_. Everything had happened _in that house_. And now it had come to an end.

Jonah took one last glance back at his mother who now stood in the middle of the room with door wide open. All he could really make out was her form but that didn't matter to him. Eventually, the tears built up and clouded his vision but she was almost out of sight anyways.

Then she was gone.

Though they had nowhere else to go, they still ran, leaving the only life they knew behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Why, hello there!<strong>

**I completely forgot to mention that this takes place after the first movie and before the second one, sorry! **

**So, if you're reading this then apparently you've read the first chapter. This is my first _X-Men_ story and I would love it if you could review and tell me what you thought of it! This takes place after the first movie and before the second. If you decide to add this to your Alerts/Subscriptions List please know that updates will be sporadic and I will do my best to update normally if people like this story. :D**

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN _X-Men: First Class _PLEASE DO NOT READ ON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (don't say you weren't).**

**So, I saw _X-Men: First Class_ (EPIC ASS MOVIE!) and I got the idea for this story. I started to search up some of the characters from the movie on Wikipedia (yes, I am an awesome nerd and proud), which led me to the fact that Havok is actually Scott's (Cyclops) younger brother. That got me thinking that I should add him into it as a student at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. So, for all you Havok fans out there, he WILL be in this story. And not just like a small, itty bitty role. He'll be IN IT, in it. Banshee will also be in it. So, the two teens from the movie are in it because Havok is Scott's brother and Banshee...well, he's just awesome like that. Actually, a few characters that weren't really in the movies are in this. :P**

**Okay, so the spoilers weren't _that_ bad, but hey, just wanna be sure. I don't want people PMing me, complaining about things when I warned them up there ^ so...yeah. :)**

**If you liked it, disliked it, loved it, or hated it go on right ahead and click the sexy little button and tell me how you feel! Once again, updates will be sporadic and if you guys like it, i _will_ do my best to update on a regular-basis! Thank you all for reading this, it means a lot! If you have any questions about _anything_ (that does include my other stories, not just this one) please PM me. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed! :D**

**~SoulLove**


End file.
